Crossed Off the Wish List
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Raven asks Robin to be her first kiss. It's amazing how a story unfolds from such a simple sentence. RobRae, oneshot. [For Athena's Wings' challenge, prompt 3 Gift]


**a/n **A rather strange fic I cooked up, readers. Firstly, because of the style, second because of the story itself, and third, because it all boils down to plain old RobRae goodness. Might be quite OOC and missing in some places, but it was the best I could do, given the plot bunny. Really hope you enjoy yourselves. Ü

**disclaimer **I don't own the Teen Titans.

-

**1.** Robin didn't know what to think, and it didn't help that Raven just sat there coolly, big violet eyes boring endlessly at him. It was like the question didn't even matter, like it was something you casually asked someone on an ordinary day. Maybe to her, it was. Girls were already particularly weird, and it seemed half-human, half-demon girls were worse.

Then he berated himself for thinking that; what if she'd been reading his thoughts? If she was this crazy, what else could she do?

"Well?" A slender eyebrow on a pale face rose.

The amazingly articulate Boy Wonder came up with a remarkable "Uh…"

**2.** His mind took him on a trip back to where he'd been quietly minding his own business when she came in, levitating into the room.

"Hey there, Rae," he greeted her, and she nodded. Then she sat next to him.

Robin got the feeling that something was off, because she wasn't doing anything particularly, other than gazing at him curiously.

He vaguely wondered what it was about. That, and the silence was getting uneasy.

"Rae? Raven?" He said.

"Yes?" She responded quickly. She wasn't daydreaming then. The mystery was getting interesting.

"You… need help with something?"

She nodded again, and popped the question quite bluntly.

"Kiss me."

**3.** His eyes widened behind the mask, though he tried not to let it show. He hid his gaping mouth with a hand and a cough.

"I'm… sorry? I don't think I heard you right…"

She sighed, almost impatiently. "I said, kiss me."

The statement was strange enough on its own, but coming from Raven? Somebody call Ripley's.

…

…

…

But seriously, noone was really surprised when he couldn't answer that.

**4. **And here they were, back to the present. His instinctively detective mind searched for strategies. Decisions, decisions…

"Um… can I ask… what made you… want to…" He stuttered.

She crossed her arms, leaning back into the leather cushion of the sofa. "I suppose I'd have to explain it, don't I?"

He nodded feverishly. "Please do."

She breathed deeply, like it was a hard task. "Fine.

**5. "**It's pretty simple, really. I don't have much to remember you by." She paused. He urged her to go on quite overenthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, it's like this. Starfire was my first best friend; I knew that after we switched bodies before. Cyborg was my first date, if you count the a T-car fixing session as one. And Beastboy was my first hug with a boy, when he came to see me after the Malchior thing."

She stopped there, as if it explained everything.

"And, what does this have to do with me?" He inquired, still bewildered beyond belief.

"For someone who calls himself 'Boy Wonder,' you're kind of an idiot." She said evenly, as if she wasn't asking anything from him.

"I want you to be my first kiss."

**6. **"Er…" Astonishingly enough, Robin seemed to be losing the argument. But he wasn't giving up without a fight. "Where'd you… get this sudden… aspiration_…"_ He cringed. It was the only word he could come up with in place of 'desire.' "To… kiss?" The question wasn't done yet.

"To kiss me?" There. Now it was.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "We're not getting any younger." The team had been together for a little over three years already, that much he agreed on. "And I know the time will come that we'd all go our separate ways." Both fell into silence, a sad one. But Raven kept talking.

"And I don't have anything _significant_ to remember you by." Raven repeated, content with her reply.

**7. **Robin was at loss. What else could he do?

One more thing burned into his mind, consuming him.

"But still… why me? Why choose me?" A mere remembrance couldn't be the sole basis for a first kiss, though it could be a factor. But he knew Raven better than that. There was something else.

"You ask too many questions." She blurted flatly. "But I'll answer anyway.

"It's because you're the person I trust the most. I knew you won't be judgmental, mocking, or one to take advantage of the situation." She turned to him expectantly.

"I trust you, Robin." She whispered. "I really, really do."

He stayed silent.

She inhaled sharply.

**8.** And began again. "I'd appreciate if you'd fulfill my request, but if you'd rather not, I'd understand. It's okay. I know it seems like I'm dragging a favor out of you, but I wouldn't want you to feel forced.

"It's pretty much your choice, Boy Wonder." But her sarcastic edge was gone. His doubt was too.

He gave her a small grin. Only now did he see her nervousness, and he credited her for being so bold and outright.

"I'd be honored, Rae, to… uh, give you… your first… kiss." His fingers folded over hers.

Her eyes lifted gratefully in the most alluring way, to him.

Not wasting time, he closed the distance between them, cupping her cheek with a gloved hand. She tensed.

"Relax, Rae. I won't bite…" He teased, still grinning. "Unless you want me to."

She resisted the urge for another eye-roll. "Just get on with it," she snapped.

And he did.

**9. **The contact was hesitant, and awkward at first. Neither had time to close their eyes when he leaned in, so he chose this time to do so. She followed shortly.

Then he pressed deeper, ignited by the velvet feel of her lips under his. His hand moved from her cheek to her hair, an arm angling itself around her frame while she was motionless, not stiff as a board nor truly comfortable. And that was just how she preferred it.

Meanwhile, Robin seemed to be getting ahead of himself, moving against her still form. This kiss seemed to erase the memory of all other kisses for the meantime (he knew not why), and he acted out of the passion in the moment and not from experience.

Then, just as he was losing himself , she pulled away, a hand positioned on his chest to keep him at bay.

He frowned, like a hyena stripped of the carcass it's been eating by a larger carnivore. For example, time.

He waited for her to speak first.

**10. **Eventually, she did.

"That'll do." She murmured, standing up. She was already walking away, leaving him in a daze, when she halted in mid-step, as if forgetting something.

"Oh, and Robin?"

"Yeah?" He managed to summon his voice, though he needed to choke it out.

"Thank you." With the faintest hints of a smile playing on her lips, she left, with him gazing after her.

He was still gawking.

That hadn't been _his_ first kiss, but it was _theirs _(his and Raven's, he meant); but he had a distinct gut feeling that it wouldn't necessarily be their last.

FIN

-

**a/n **I warned you about the weirdness. I seem to come up with a lot of those these days, haha. Anyway, it was quite a struggle to write this all up without being TOO strange, so please, please

**_REVIEW! _**


End file.
